Me?? In a Story?? Wow!!!
by Ice Butterfly
Summary: Okie guys, I was really high on sugar when I wrote this. That and the fact that I have no idea what I was doing made it interesting for me at least. It is just about a girl who is needed by the mages at Winding Circle and goes there to help out. i am new
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer- I dont own any of the Circle of Magic characters, they all belong to Tamora Pierce......but I do own my self!!! Bwa~ah~ah~ah~ah!!!

~*~

"Man, this summer has been so boring....I dont know what I would do if I didnt have my wonderful BOOKS!! Aaahhhh.....Dealing with Dragons, A Wrinkle in Time, Circle of Magic......oooooo00000000oooo Circle of Magic!! I havent read you in a long time! ooo000ooo Briar is so hot! *starts to drool* If only I could see you just once!! I would die a happy lady *giggle* that makes me sound real old! Now, where was I?? Oh yeah!! Briar!! *starts to drool again* Of course, I dont have a chance, what with him surrounded by 3 girls all the time and him not even knowing me. *sigh* Welps got to get ready for bed.....are you coming Bob?? *looks around for imaginary friend* Well if you arent ready then Im going by myself!! *turns and tries to stalk out the door but is met with a man who looks somewhat familiar* Hey I know YOU!!"

"You do??"

"Yuppers!! Your Niklaren Goldeye a.k.a. Niko!! I have wanted to met you so badly!!" *suddenly looks around Niko to see if Briar is there, finds that he isnt, and then sighs deeply*

"What are you looking for??" 

"Uumm....Rosethorn or Lark, yeah thats it!! Are they with you?"

"No, I came by myself. You were about to go somewhere?"

"Yeah. *suddenly realizes that her hair is all greasy (ew), her teeth havent been brushed (which is horrible, she always has a bad case of bad breath), and that she is totally drenched in sweat (she had been working out in the garden) and shudders to think about what he is thinking*.......Yeah, I got to go take a shower. You can go sit in the living room if you want, I dont know what my mom would say if she found some strange man up in my room *giggles convulsively* so I think you should go downstairs at least."

"Okay. Will your mother be here soon?"

"I honestly dont know but I am going to go now, I am really starting to stink. Anyway, I am really happy to meet you!! *starts to skip off towards the bathroom singing something about Niko being here and maybe getting to see Briar if she begged real hard*

~*~

"So what your saying is that I have some sort of strange magic? One that is even harder to find then Tris', Briar's, Sandry's and Daja's??? Wow!! *sigh* Now maybe I have a chance of learning how to get Briar to like me!! *smiles an evil grin, then realizes what she said and what she did and smiles sheepishly at Niko* Anyway, why did you come to see me about this??"

"Well, we need your help, and your the only one left that we can turn to."

A/N- Yes, I left it at a total cliff-hangar but if I get enough reviews I might be motivated enough to write more....and if I dont get any reviews or bad ones....I will write more, just to piss you off!!! *smiles evil grin* Bwa~ah~ah~ah~ah!!! (have u figured out who the main character is modeled after, yet?) Anyway, you know what to do, there is a lil box right below this that u can do it in......not that u sicko!! *hehe*

Fallen_Angel


	2. The Explanation

Once again, I dont own any of the characters, except for me!! This chapter explains most of the stuff.....

~*~

"Why do you guys need my help? And by the way, I dont even believe that I have magic. If I do, what good is it to me if it hasnt showed itself yet? How exactly are we going to get to Winding Circle anyway? How......*trails off when she notices Niko is giving her a stare that says oh dear lord, why do I always get the curious ones?*

"What question would you like me to answer first?"

"Well, I want to know what kind of magic I have, exactly. I mean would you even know? If you didnt how would I find out what they are? Also, if you dont know, exactly how........*trails off again as he gives her another look*

"I am not exactly sure what all your powers are but we do know that you have it and they are extremely strong. We also know that you are somehow connected to Briar, Tris, Daja and Sandry. That is how we found you. There was a sliver of silver light, that was so small it took us this long to see it going from all of them and connecting into a tiny bit larger strand. We followed it until as far as we could but it led off into the kitchen and then kind of disappeared so I sat down and meditated. I can tell you Dedicate Gorse was not happy about me sitting in the middle of his kitchen. I am not sure how I got here but I think it has something to do with you wanting to see us badly enough to bring me here. As for how we are getting back, I am not sure of that either, but I think we can find out. I knew that you had magic because of the connection between the four and you, and then when I saw you I keep seeing this silver thing out of the corner of my eye, and whenever I tried to look at it directly, it wasnt there. It was like I was learning how to see magic again, and I must admit that it is very frustrating."

"Well, that explains why you were only looking at me out of the corner of your eye. I admit it gave me the willies. Anyway, why do you guys need my help, of all people? I am not exactly the most experienced or anything. Come to think of it, I have no experience whatsoever. So why me?"

"Well somebody or something has been sucking all the power out of everybody, even the weakest mages. The only reason I know is that a while back I foresaw that this might happen, and when I looked at different mages, their light became dimmer and dimmer. It hasnt been going on too long, but long enough for me to tell that it has been happening."

"Oh, okay. Well how did you even know that I would go with you? I might refuse, you know."

"I think that you are a decent person. Every decent person will come to anothers aid when they are in need. So I guess I am asking you to trust me, and come with me."

*she rolls her eyes* "You know me pretty well. Since I dont have anything else to do, might as well go with you." *suddenly gasps* "What about my mom? I cant leave her here alone. She is so scatter-brained!!" *she sees the pitiful look Niko gives her* "Well I guess I could write a note saying that I went to my friend's house and they are planning on going to Japantown tomorrow and then spend the night again. That eill give us 2 days at the very most. Is that good enough??"

"It will have to do. Go write the note right now. We dont have much time so we cant waste it on trivial items. I will stay right here."

~*~

"Now breathe in and count to 7, hold it while counting to 7 and then let it out and count to 7."

"I know that!!"

"Dont pester me, I didnt know that you knew that." *both begin the breathing exercises. Niko sits just waiting for her to do something to get them back to Winding Circle. She just sits there wishing with all her soul that this would work. They sit there waiting for thee other to do something. She finally relizes that she should probably do something, but what she wasnt sure. She decided to go back to wishing they were at Winding Circle but was more specific his time. She wished that they were in the kitchen. There was a little tiny pop and then total blackness surrounded the both of them. Then even more suddenly they were both blinded with colors and light. She could smell wonderful aromas rising all around her. He could feel the floor underneath them. They both knew that they were back in Winding Circle.

A/N-Yeah I left it again but it is okie this time cuz it wasnt a total cliff-hangar. anyway u know what u guys got to do. Write right now........I dont even care if it is flames, just write!! I will write more later.

Fallen_Angel


	3. The Meeting

I hate these stupid disclaimers but......*smiles a huge fake smile* O WELL! I dont own any of the characters except for me. O and you finally learn the main chick's name!!!

~*~

"How did you guys get in here without me knowing it?" *She turned around and looked to see where the voice was coming from and saw a man who she knew had to be Dedicate Gorse.*

"Um.....I am not sure, do you know Niko?"

"Dont look at me, I havent the faintest idea. That is one of the things I intend to find out about you. Well, we should get on to Discipline, I think the girls and Briar might be starting to worry."

"Well at least let me give you some food, I know everyone must be starving." *they waited while Dedicate Gorse whipped out of sight and came back in a matter of seconds.* "There are some cookies in the basket for everybody and here are some for your journey to Discipline." *She sniggered at this and thought "I wonder what this basket case is up to, thinking we are going to starve on the way to this cottage type thing!" out loud she said "Thank you so much!! That is really thoughtful, and I know everybody at Discipline will enjoy them, especially Briar." *With that said she turned and followed Niko out the door*

~*~

"Okay, now when u meet them, you dont know anything about them. I dont want you to scare them with how much you seem to know about everybody here. Your story for everybody who isnt at Discipline or is named Honored Moonstream, is that I got a vision that you had a special magic like the other four and I picked you up in the Duke's court. You were a servant there. Oh dear!!" *he just seemed to notice that she was wearing clothes way different than his or any girl's here.* "Well you are about the same size as Sandry, perhaps she will let you borrow some clothes for the time being."

"Okay. What am I supposed to call you anyway? Master Niko?? Niko?? I am not sure......"

"Just Niko is fine. Well, we are really close to the cottage, so..........who are you talking to?"

*surprised she looks up from murmuring to what seems like herself* 

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you!! Niko, this is Bob, Bob this is Niko. I know you already know him, Bob but I wanted to make it official." *pauses* "Dont give me that!! You know that I like things to be semi proper. By the way, you should have taken your shower!! You smell very bad!!" *she looks up at Niko, who looks very amused at the whole thing.* " Whats so funny? You think he isnt real right??? Nobody believes me when I say he is real!! Of course......why should you be any different??" *she sighs*

"Um....oh dear. I believe you, I just wish I could see him. Does he ever become visible??"

"Yes, of course!! He only does it when nobody is looking though. Hey there is Briar!!" 

"Now you remember what we talked about."*he whispered this right before they got to Discipline*

"Of course I will." *she turns to look at him to see what his reaction s to this statement is, and is amused to see that he looks quite shocked, she then turns to Briar, who came to meet Niko* "Hello!! My name is Jade! You are??" *Briar looks stunned at how bold Jade is* 

"My name is Briar. Hello, Niko!! We were starting to worry about you!!" *at this Niko turns and winks at Jade* "Rosethorn and Lark have been trying to calm down Tris and Sandry." *they all went into the cottage where they are met by shrieks from Shriek and Little Bear and all the mages who lived there sitting at the table (with the exception of Briar of course)*

"Everybody, I would like you to meet..........um........Jade! She is going to be staying with us for a while until I find a more suitable place for her. I will be back later, if thats okay with you Jade" *she nodded* " I need to go tell Moonstream what has happened this afternoon. Jade if they want more explanation than you can tell them the truth." *he then turned around and walked out the door. Jade looked around at the eager faces surrounding her.*

"Well I suppose you want the full explanation, right?" *Rosethorn looked at her*

"I would expect nothing less."

"Okay, but there is a lot that I dont know. Anyway, it all started when............"

A/N- You guys finally found out her name!!!! Yay! Were you guys totally curious? No? Damn. Fine then. Be that way. O before I go, just gotta say one thing.......REVIEW IT!!!

Fallen_Angel


	4. The Settling

Hey all....I am back again.....I simply can not stay away!! I dont own any of the characters except Jade...the others belong to Tamora Pierce. Now, on with the next chapter.....

~*~

"So what you are saying is that you have some sort of magic, kind of like the other four here??" *Rosethorn looked at the girl named Jade who had just been dropped into their lives*

"That is what Niko tells me. Anyway, we should probably figure out sleeping arrangements for the time being." *At this Lark and Sandry both look somewhat embarrassed that they didnt bring the subject up first, but both get over it quickly. Sandry was the one who spoke next*

"We can set up a cot in my room and we can both sleep there. I wouldnt mind a bit" *Jade looked over at Niko, who seemed very relieved that she had said that. She giggled at this, but suddenly stopped when everybody looked her way to see what was so funny. She quickly thought to herself what they would enjoy too, and suddenly came up with an idea, not a brilliant idea, but an idea nonetheless*

"oh, it was Bob. He was telling me this wonderfully funny joke!! Want to hear it?" *everybody glances at each other, then looks around to see where the mysterious Bob would be hiding* "Oh, you guys wont find him anywhere, he is invisible. Oh yeah, um, Bob this is Sandry, Tris, Briar, Daja, Rosetorn, Lark and you already know Niko. Everybody this is Bob." *She pointed to an empty space. Niko gave a look to them all that said, just play along, she is our only hope. Everyone got the message* 

"Hello Bob!!" *with the introductions done, Jade decided to go check out her and Sandry's room. She started towards the door when she remembered that she isnt supposed to know whose room is whose. She looks at everyone else* 

"Um....this is the right room, right? I just want to make sure, but it just looks like this would be Sandry's room" *she gives a nervous giggle as everyone just stares at her, bewildered. Lark remembered her manners quickly though*

"Yes, that is the right room. Where are all your things? You should probably unpack some of your things, you can use what space there is." *Lark looked up at Jade who was sucking on her lip* "Dear, where are your things? Wait, you didnt bring any did you?? Well I am sure we can find something that you can wear for while you are here. I am sure that you are probably sleepy, so why dont you go into my room and sleep until we get a cot set up in Sandry's room?"

"Actually I am more hungry than tired. May I have something to eat??" *Jade then realized that when she was hungry she was also a lot politer and nearly so bold.*

"Of course I am sure we can get something for you....."

~*~

*Later that day when everyone was at their lesson, except for Tris, Jade walked into kitchen where she found Tris reading. She smoothed her dress nervously, another item that came from Sandry's generosity. She looked over at Bob for support and realized that he wasnt there with her.*

"Um....hello."

"I am reading you know and I am at the very end. Thats the best part, so would you please leave me alone?"

"Fine then, if you want to be so surly, that is your business." *She turned around and flounced out the door and suddenly relized that she was in need of a toilet very badly. She walked back towards Tris sheepishly.*  
"Where is the bathroom?" *Tris gave her a blank look* "Um....I mean where is the place where you empty your bladder?" *Tris looked at her again, and pointed towards the door. With that done she started reading her book again. Jade looked at seemingly empty space and started talking.*

"You know Bob, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought if I cant get anybody to accept me. How am I going to do that though? Lark and Sandry seem to accept me but that is only becuase they are just that way. How am I going to be able to fight or even find this thing if I need their help and cant get it? *she sighed* This should be a very interesting couple of days, I can tell you that." *when she was done in the privy, she turned back to the cottage and went up on the roof. She needed some time to think everything out. Especially how she was going to find this thing and how she was even ging to control her magic, whatever they may be. She started to meditate, thinking that this was something that was very useful and knowing she would need it later. She was almost in total nothingness except for the sound of her own brething when she heard a scream and was shoked out of her state. As she was shaking her head clear, she heard another one. 

A/N-I love to do that!! A cliff-hangar!! Bwa~ah~ah~ah~ah!!! *choke gasp* I need to stop doing that laugh. Just one more thing and I bet you can guess what that would be. No?? You dont know?? You ought to damn it. Review it!! DUH!! There is this lil box right there for your convenience. So get to it!!!

Fallen_Angel


	5. The Discovery

Yeah, you all know that the only character i own is Jade all the rest belong to Tamora Pierce. I bet u guys are wondering what the whole screaming thing was about right? Thats probably the only reason u are continuing reading this right? Well i am not sure that i want to tell u what the screaming is about!! *smiles evil grin* okie yeah i do, but sssssshhhhhhhh, thats our lil secret between me and everybody one the web!! Now on with the story......

~*~

*Jade looked up to see where the scream was coming from and saw a bird attacking Tris while she was obviously on the way to the privy. She started to panic. She didnt want to see anything happen to one of the foursome. She knew that she wouldnt get there in time to help, but wished that the bird would just go away. She was about ready to go down to help when she realized that the bird had indeed gone away. Tris looked around to see where it had gone. She caught Jade staring at her*

"Had some fun, right? Did you almost die of laughter when that bird attacked me? I wonder what happened to it. It doesnt matter, I am glad its gone. Will you stop staring at me? It is very rude, didnt you know that?"

"Yes, I did. Are you all right?"

"Yes I am just fine, now go back to your own business."

"Alright, just one more thing. I need to talk to Niko. Do you know where he would be?"

"He is probably still talking to Honored Moonstream. He will be back soon. Why would you want to talk to him anyway?"

"I need to discuss some things with him. When he gets here will you tell him to come up here and talk to me? I still need to practice meditation."

"Fine. Just dont bother me."

~*~

"Jade! Come down here, I cant talk to you up there. I think I would break the roof."

"Im coming!! Bob you come with me" *she paused* " I dont care that you want to sleep, I need you with me for support. I get a feeling I am not really wanted in this house and these powers dont help. Please?? Thank you so much!!" *Jade gets up and goes down the ladder. She walks into the kitchen where she finds Lark and Niko sitting at the table drinking some tea. Lark glances at Jade's troubled face and immediately pours some tea for the young girl. She sipped it then put it down and looked at Niko and began in a very serious voice.*

"Niko I think I might have found out part of what my magic is. So far every time I have wished for something, it has come true. I wished that we were back in the kitchen with Dedicate Gorse, and seconds later that is exactly where we turn up. Dedicate Gorse there and everything. Now, that bird attacked Tris, and since I knew that I wouldnt get there in time to prevent any damage, I wished that the bird would just go away and leave us be. Then the next second I look up and the bird is flying away. It seems that since I dont know the exact spell to do anything, I just wish with my body, mind and soul and it happens. The only thing that I see that is a restriction is that I have to truly want it for it to happen. I am not sure if any of this is true or if it even makes sense to you, but I had to get it of my chest because it was just bugging the crap out of me. What should we do now?"

"I think we should wait on this. If your discovery is true then it makes your job a whole lot easier. Alls that you would have to do is to wish that the person or thing that is draining everybody would show themselves. If that is the case we will need something to destroy it, and.........." *Niko trailed off, and seemed to be in very deep thought. Lark looked at Jade, and could tell that she wanted to ask her something. So she looked at Jade expectantly.*

" Lark, can we conduct some experiments? I would like to see if my hypothesis is true, and since Sandry's and Tris' lessons are over, I would like to ask them if they wuld like to come with us."

"I am sure that can be arranged. But why have Sandry and Tris there? Since I am not sure what your magic is, I dont know if I want them there. I dont want them to get hurt."

"I think it might be essential that they are there. My magic might have to do with only me wishing something about people, and I would like to test that one out too. I just wish I knew what to look for." *she sighed and looked at Lark*

"Lets go outside and start those experiments since we arent sure how long you are going to stay with us."

A/N- Yay!! We semi find out what Jade's magic has to do with. Of course I might change it, you never know!! Well by now you guys should realize what you have to do, but for those blonde (at heart of course!!), scatter-brained or just plain stupid ppl, I will remind you again. REVIEW MY STORY!! *hehe* gonna go now before i scare more ppl away if I havent already.

Fallen_Angel


	6. The Musing

Once again, I dont own any of the characters except Jade, the rest all belong to Tamora Pierce.

~*~

"Lark, I think we should go inside. It is starting to get dark. Plus, I am getting tired and hungry."

"That sounds goos to me, I think we have this thing pinned down. Good job Jade."

"I couldnt have done it if you and Tris and Sandry hadnt been here to help me out. Anyway lets go inside before this gets way to sappy." *She glanced over at Lark, who seemed to take this all in stride, and thought to herself, it is going to be hard to leave this place and I have only been here a couple of hours. I wonder what is going to happen if I cant wish myself back home. That will never happen though, I love my mom way to much to just leave her like that. She looked up from her thoughts and realized that she was inside and everyone was waiting for her at the table. She smiled at them, totally embarrassed.*

"I am so sorry you guys, it is just that I have had so much to think about, there isnt much time left to think about my manners. I will definitely try better though." *She said all this as she sat down the table. Everybody prayed to their gods, and then started to eat. Jade didnt notice that Niko was eating with them, and was startled when he spoke to her.

"So, did you find out any kind of information about your magic?"

"Oh. Yeah. It was just like I thought. I have to truly want it to happen, and have no doubts about it at all and then wish for it to work. If I have one small fear, one little doubt, one tiny regret, it wont work. This is very complicated. Whenever I start to make a decision, I see everything in black and white. Then when I become more informed of what could happen as a result of my choice, I start to see shades of gray. Then I am not so sure I want that thing to happen. This will impair my ability to perform any of my kind of magic. In a way I wish I was a little kid again. They dont see the shades of gray, just pure black and white." *She looked up to see what kind of effect all this had on everybody. Niko didnt look surprised, which means that he was now used to her semi-weird sense of humor and looking at life and her quirks (we all have em). Everybody else ranged from a little shocked to totally bewildered. Now that she had that done, she decided to tell Niko what else she had on her mind.*

"Niko, I truly want to find this thing before it harms anybody. Tonight I would like to see what kind of thing we are facing. Then if need be, we can get the right weapons or defense up so that we have at least half a chance at defeating this thing. Does that sound good to you??"

"I dont know if I want you doing any kind of magic after those experiments today."

"Niko!! I dont have enough time to waste. I am strong enough to do it now. That way we can get everything set up for when I call the monster here."

"Absolutely not." 

"Niko.........."

~*~

*Jade of course won (did you ever doubt her?). When she had finally gotten him to say it was okay, she went to the other four mages.*

"Would you please help me? I know I am strong but not strong enough to do this alone. I cant do it with any of the adult mages because it seems like I dont know them at all. Even though I have only known you since this afternoon, I feel like I have known you all my life, which is really weird because I havent really talked to any of you except Tris and Sandry. So I am just asking if you would help me out. Will you?" *They all glanced among themselves, thought speaking to each other. They didnt seem to realize that Jade could hear everything that they were saying. She had found out that she could listen to them this afternoon when Tris and Sandry had been talking about her.*(For simplicity's sake, I am just gonna tell u who said what)

Briar:I dont trust her

Daja:Yeah, what if she takes our power or something?

Tris:You guys werent there this afternoon. She called off that stupid bird that was attacking me.

Sandry:And when we were doing those experiments, we actually set a small fire right next to me and she wouldnt let it burn me. I think she is okay to trust. Anyway, Daja, that thing she is looking for is stealing our powers anyway, so it isnt like we are going to lose anything we werent already starting to lose.

Daja:We already have started to lose some of it? Thats why it was so hard for me at the smithy!! I guess I am in, if you trust her _saati_

Tris:I am in too. *Sandry looked at Briar, waiting for him to say something.*

Briair: I guess I am in too. But I still dont like it.

Jade:Awesome, thnks you guys!! *She looked up just in time to see the startled look on all the faces when they realized that she could talk with them through their minds.*

"Now we need to go downstairs, and do this thing." *The went downstairs (duh) and were met up with Niko.*

"They are going to help me, Niko." *The five of them all sat in a circle and started to meditate. In an instant they were all connected. They all waited expectantly for Jade to tell them what they needed to do. She was starting to make her wish though, with their magic feeding into hers, making it stronger. She was just done thinking that she wished that she could see what was feeding off of everybody's magic in Winding Circle, when she saw an incredibly ugly head come out at her from the nothingness. She was screamed louder and longer than she ever had in her life. Finally she couldnt breathe and still wasnt taking any breath, so she fainted. The connection between everybody was immediately lost.

A/N- Hey all! Yes this is coming along really quick, but it is just waiting to come out, I cant get any reast unless I write at least a chapter a day *sigh*. Well I am not going to say anything about reviewing it cuz i think u guys have gotten the point.

Fallen_Angel

P.S.- I changed my mind. REVIEW IT, DAMN IT!!! hahahahahahahahaha. I got my chuckle for the day. =)


End file.
